Derek History
by toshinou
Summary: Petite histoire sur Derek jeune puis sa rencontre avec Stiles. Spoils saison 1. Résumé de merde j'avoue je sais pas quoi mettre
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle petite fiction sur Derek et Stiles. Le début parlera de Derek jeune et l'histoire après se passera dans la saison 1. J'utiliserais le pronom ''je'' pour le premier chapitre voir que la moitié du chapitre après je raconterais l'histoire comme je le fais habituellement. Bonne lecture ^^_

Je sortais du collège avec ma sœur et nous sommes partis à la rencontre de notre mère et une question me brula les lèvres.

« Maman pourquoi on est différent des autres humain? »

« On en parlera à la maison mon chéri pour plus de sécurité. »

« Pourquoi on est en danger? » demandais-je inquiet.

« Derek laisse maman tranquille avec tes questions si tu pouvais attendre un peu pour qu'on réponde à tes questions. »

Je me mis à grogner ce qui fit rire ma sœur mais pas ma mère qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Madame Hale que faites vous ici avec votre famille de bestioles? » Demanda un homme avec un grand sourire menaçant.

« Soyer plus respectueux envers ma mère et ma famille Monsieur Argent. » Réplica Laura.

« Oh mais à ce que je vois ça parle aussi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous couper en deux. »

« Gérard pourquoi nous persécuter? » Lança Madame Hale.

« Parce que vous êtes une abomination. »

« On n'est pas tous comme vous des fou furieux de la gâchette et non civilisé » Réplica Laura.

« Les enfants rentraient à la maison je vous y rejoins et prévenait votre père et votre oncle. »

« Non maman je ne te laisse pas avec ce vilain monsieur » Hurlais-je

« Laura emmène ton frère par la peau du cul si il le faux mais sauvez vous. »

Laura attrapa mon bras commença à courir extrêmement vite pour moi j'avais du mal à suivre avec mes petites jambes et alors je protestais contre ma sœur lui disant de ralentir ou de retourner aider maman.

« Alors Gérard que voulez-vous si ce n'est que je vous arrache la tête avec mes dents et que mon mari plante votre tête sur un pique? » Lança Madame Hale en serrant les poings.

« Je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous brisez le code qu'on a établie on serra obligé de vous tuer vous et votre famille. »

« Je sais tous ça déjà et on vous a déjà dit qu'on ne s'attaquait pas au humain d'ailleurs on a beaucoup d'amis humain dans notre entourage et qui savent ce qu'on est. »

« Dans ce cas je vous laisse mais ma famille vous aura toujours à l'œil. »

Madame Hale regarda monsieur Argent partir et nous rattrapa avant qu'on n'atteigne la maison. « C'est bon tout est réglé les enfants Derek je vais répondre à toute tes questions et on va commencer ton entrainement dès que tu auras finis tes devoirs alors va gouter fais tes devoirs et après promis tu sauras tout sur ta famille ».

Je ne me fis pas prier je partis faire mes devoirs et dès que j'ai eut fini ma mère arriva dans mon dos me faisant sursauter.

« Bon Derek tu as l'âge qu'avait ta sœur quand on lui en a parlé mais elle c'était différent car c'est une fille. »

« Vas dis moi maman passes pas par quatre chemin ça me gonfle. »

« Tu es un loup garou tout comme nous tous dans cette famille, ton père est l'alpha de la meute. Tu es même un loup garou de naissance et sans que tu le saches on ta formé depuis tout petit à te repérer grâce aux odeurs, ta force plus grande que les autres, ta vu dans le noir, et d'après toi pourquoi on t'attache les soirs de pleine lune pour que tu n'ailles pas n'importe où. Tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose qui te permette de te contrôler quand tu es transformé. »

« Prouves moi tout ce que tu dis. »

Ma mère se leva d'un bon puis se métamorphosa sous mes yeux en une créature très poilu est effrayante. Je m'approchai avec prudence pour la toucher et constater quelle me disait la vérité. J'entendais les battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré lors de sa métamorphose. J'aperçu mes griffes qui étaient sortit dès que ma mère fut changé et je contemplai mais mains je regardais ma mère pour avoir plus d'explication et je voulais tout savoir sur nous et nos origines. Elle répondit à toutes mes questions et je commençai ma nouvelle vie et avec les années j'ai appris à dompter le loup en moi et me contrôler très bien.

Durant mes années au lycée j'ai rencontré une fille canon elle s'appelait Kate Argent se nom de famille me disait quelque chose mais je ne me rappelais pas d'où? Nous flirtâmes un moment puis on sortit plusieurs fois ensemble. Elle rencontra ma famille qui se méfiait d'elle et malgré tout la mis dans la confidence de notre secret. Et un jour toute ma famille et des amis moururent dans un incendie criminel. Il ne resta plus que ma sœur et moi Kate avait disparut aussi de ma vie.

Deux ans passèrent et je revins vivre dans mon ancienne maison et j'appris avec horreur le meurtre de ma sœur la seule famille qui me restait je haïssais tout les humains et j'étais devenu très froid et renfermé sur moi-même incapable de nouer une quelconque relation.

Alors que je faisais le tour de mon terrain je trouvai un inhalateur pour asthmatique et plus loin, j'entendis deux adolescents parler et qui étaient sur mon terrain j'allais les chasser quand je les aperçu et sentit que le brun était un loup comme moi mais pas de naissance je sentais encore l'odeur du sang sur lui et l'autre c'était qu'un simple humain maigre et qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler quelle horreur j'avais envie de lui coller sa tête contre un arbre pour qu'il se taise mais je fut captivé par son odeur corporel. Elle m'attirait je la respirai un moment avant de dire.

« C'est une propriété privé dégagez. » Leur grognais-je dessus.

« Pardon mec on cherchait quelque chose. » Répondit Scott

Je pris l'inhalateur et lui envoya d'un geste vif, il le rattrapa pendant que son amis me dévisageait comme si il m'analysait ou si il me connaissait. Je repartis vers ma maison quand j'entendis le plus jeune lui parler de l'accident de ma famille comment pouvait il être aussi au courant de cette histoire. « Je réglerais ce problème plus tard. » dis-je tout haut.

Un soir de pleine lune je suivis ce jeune Scott à une fête débile d'adolescent ou l'alcool coulé à flot et sans parents pour surveiller. « Les jeunes quels idiots » dis-je pour moi-même. Je trouvais Scott et nos regards se croisèrent et je voulais le mettre en garde contre la pleine lune mais je ne savais comment faire. Un chien était entrain de m'aboyer dessus je me retournai et d'un regard le chien se retira et pris peur. Je vis par la suite Scott qui se sentais mal la lune lui faisait de l'effet et il partit. Je croisais une jeune demoiselle et la raccompagnai chez elle en lui disant que j'étais un ami de Scott. Son meilleurs ami nous vîmes et partit vers sa voiture en courant maladroitement.

Plus tard dans la soirée je trouvais Scott errant dans les bois, et les chasseurs n'étaient pas loin je l'attrapai et le collai contre un arbre. Il était en colère il se prit une flèche dans le bras puis nous partîmes rapidement chacun de notre côté.

Une fois chez moi je me mis à pensais à Stiles l'amis de Scott j'avais réussi à entendre son prénom de la bouche d'Allison quand je l'ai raccompagné. Je dois le voir pour lui parlais mais je ne peux pas m'approcher comme ça sinon je risque de lui faire peur quoi que je peux jouer de ça sur lui pour le cerner. Pourquoi est ce que je pense à ce môme?

Un soir je suis allé effrayer Scott chez lui qui voulait à tout pris participé à un stupide match de lacrosse ne sachant pas se contrôler. Le lendemain les flics étaient sur ma propriété pour m'arrêter pour le meurtre de ma sœur. Je vis le jeune Stiles s'approcher de la voiture celui-ci entra et se la péta de m'avoir fais coffrer. Non mais quelle arrogance. Je sentais qu'il était effrayé et je m'en amusai en le terrorisant plus avec des propos qui le faisaient sursauter. Ses lèvres m'attiraient, je luttais pour ne pas arracher les menottes et les grilles qui nous séparaient pour l'embrasser mais je m'en reteins je me contentai de regarder ces lèvres et je constatai que lui faisait pareil son cœur s'accélérait tout comme le mien. Ce bref échange de regard fut coupé par le shérif qui sortit son fils apparemment de la pour le sermonné je réprimai un sourire d'amusement et cherchai comment je pourrais me disculper de tout ces mal entendus.

Une fois au poste je dis que la dépouille étais ma sœur et que je l'avais enterré la car c'était notre maison. De plus je fus disculpé car s'était un loup qui l'avait mordu et non un humain. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais un loup tout comme le véritable coupable de se crime impardonnable. Une fois re chez moi j'entrepris de trouver l'alpha pour le tuer mais j'avais besoin de cette abrutit de Scott.

Quelques temps après commençais à initier Scott à nos règles et lui appris certains trucs sur nous mais il refusait d'abandonné Allison alors quelle était la fille d'une famille de meurtrier je suis persuadé que c'est eux qui ont brulé ma maison même si ils disent le contraire. Il vit l'alpha qui lui fit un peur bleu et revint me voir.

Un soir alors que j'avais trouvé la piste de l'alpha je me pris une balle en Argent dans le bras je n'eus d'autre choix que de partir demandais de l'aide à Scott mais ne le trouvant pas je demandai à un mec idiot qui pensais que j'étais un dealeur. J'ai planté mes griffes dans sa nuque par colère mais je sais qu'il ne risque pas de devenir un loup car je suis qu'un bêta. Je partis sur le parking et tomba sur Stiles qui me prit dans sa voiture sous les ordres de Scott. Il sentait bon mais la douleurs de mon bras m'empêcher d'être aimable avec lui je ne faisais que grogner sur lui et le menaçais de le tuer si il ne se grouillait pas.

_Fin de se premier chapitre rien de bien nouveau vous me dirais je ne fais que résumer, je fais un point de vu si on veut à partir du prochain chapitre la relation Sterek va commençais à naitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite toujours racontais du point de vue de Derek, finalement j'aime bien aussi cette façon de raconter c'est amusant._

Sur le chemin je regardais Stiles et lui demanda entre deux grognement de douleurs «Où est-ce qu'on va? »

« Chez toi, pour quoi tu veux aller où? » Répondit le plus jeune en se garant sur la chaussée.

« N'importe où mais pas chez moi Kate doit surement m'y attendre pour m'achever. »

«Kate? » me demanda Stiles

« La tante d'Allison Kate Argent la sœur de Chris. »

« Oh c'est elle qui ta flingué… Fais gaffe tu fous du sang partout dans ma bagnole tu sais ce que ça coute pour la faire nettoyer? »

Je lui grognai dessus pour qu'il cesse de m'importuner mais il reprit de plus belle.

« Si je veux je traine te sors de ma voiture et traine ta carcasse de loup sur le trottoir. » Me réponds Stiles en essayant d'avoir un air menaçant.

« Stiles si tu ne te tais pas et que tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis je t'arrache le cou avec mes dents. »

Stiles se mit à déglutir ravalant un commentaire et démarra au quart de tour. Il appela Scott et lui disait que je sentais le cadavre. Ça me vexa mais ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Je pris le téléphone en l'arracha des mains de Stiles qui conduisait trop dangereusement pour demander à Scott de bien chercher la balle en Argent chez les Argents et de me la rapporter au plus vite.

« Fonces à la clinique du vétérinaire »dis-je à Stiles en répétant ce que me disait Scott. « On t'y attends fait vite. »

Une fois là-bas Stiles chercha la clé et m'aida à m'assoir pour que je reprenne mon souffle je sentais la vie s'échapper de mon corps tandis que l'aconit lui se propageait dans chaque cellule de mon corps. « Merci Stiles de m'aider, si je m'en sors je te devrais une fière chandelle. »Stiles me regarda puis se mit à rougir, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Il ouvra la porte du cabinet et m'aida à y rentrer. Je cherchais un objet bien particulier au cas où Scott ne viendrait pas à temps. Je trouvais l'objet de mon désir une Scie chirurgical que je lui tendis en lui expliquant quoi faire il refusait de le faire.

« Tu ne t'évanouies pas à la vue du sang quand même? »

« Non mais à la vue d'un bras amputer peut être. »

J'attrapai son t-shirt et tirant Stiles vers mes crocs je lui dis « Fais le ou je te tue. » Je sentis un liquide remontant dans ma bouche. Je crachai une partie du poison. Signalant à Stiles que mon corps n'arrivait pas à se soigner et que c'était maintenant qu'il devait me couper mon bras.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire Scott entra avec la balle qui me tendis mais pris d'un vertige je m'évanouie. Je fus réveillé par Stiles il m'avait donné un coup de poing surement son seul moyen de me faire réagir. Je pris la balle en sortie la poudre et la brula, je pris le tout et me l'applique sur le bras. La réaction fut presque immédiate mon corps se mis à cicatriser. Et une affreuse douleur se fit ressentir dans tout mon corps me faisant hurler avec ma voix de loup et non d'humain.

J'entendis Stiles gueuler un truc genre trop cool ou quelque chose du même genre. Il est assez bizarre cet humain, il n'est pas comme les autres quelque chose en lui m'attire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'apprécie sa compagnie même si jusqu'à présent je ne fais que le repousser et le menaçant de mort.

Je le vis me regarder encore en ayant un air soulagé comme si ma vie lui importer ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Je vais tout de même faire attention on ne sait jamais. Je me relevai les remercia en grognant et rentrai chez moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaine chose.

Une fois chez moi je pris un bonne douche bien chaude, me changea et partie me coucher cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heure que je n'avais pas fermé dormi.

Mes rêves furent bizarre je me revoyais adolescent quand j'étais amoureux de Kate au lycée. La seule femme que j'ai laissé m'approcher et présentée à ma famille. J'aurais du écouter ma sœur à l'époque, qui me disait que Kate n'était qu'un démon comme son père Gérard, qui nous avez menacé ma mère, ma sœur et moi quand j'étais qu'au collège. Mais je n'ai pas voulu les croire laissant mes hormones et une fille détruire ma vie. Dans se rêve j'y aperçu Stiles mais comme il est maintenant je m'approchai de lui et je pouvais sentir son odeur comme si je l'avais mémorisé et la sentir à volonté je profitai de pouvoir le sentir et me coller contre lui quand une voix au loin m'appelait.

« Derek lâches moi tu me fais mal. »

« Qui est là? Stiles qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi? »

« Je passais voir comment tu allais ça fait deux jours qu'on n'a plus de tes nouvelles. »

« Deux jour on s'est vu hier soir vous m'avez soigné d'une balle en argent. »

« C'était il ya deux jours justement. Tu as donc dormis voila pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux messages que Scott et moi t'avons envoyé remarque vaut mieux que tu n'es pas lut les mien. Il est où ton portable? »

« Tien fais en ce que tu veux mais laisses moi tranquille j'ai un mal de crane monstrueux. »

« C'est normal tu avais un tiroir de ta commode sur la tête. »

« Quoi et à quelle moment j'ai... ah! Oui je vois quand j'ai pu faire ça. Tu peux me lancer mon pantalon et mon boxer qui doit être dans le coin aussi? »

« Tu es à poils? »

« Bah quoi je ne suis pas le seul mec sur terre à dormir tout nu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gênes tu es un mec aussi. »

Je vis Stiles devenir encore plus rouge la vue de mon corps avait l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise pourtant il ne détournait pas pour autant les yeux je le vis me détailler regardant mon tors et mes abdos. Je grognais pour le ramené à la réalité et lui fit signe de me filer le boxer qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Ce geste me fit sourire brièvement mais assez pour voir sa réaction devant mon sourire. J'enfilai mon boxer me leva et attrapai mon pantalon et le vis être encore plus rouge.

« Eh bah Stilinski tu n'as jamais vu d'homme avant moi? Il me semblait que tu faisais du sport donc je suppose que vous vous douchiez après. »

« Oui non c'est que eux n'ont pas un charisme aussi fort que toi sans parler de ton ''sex apeal'' je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'être comme tu es. »

« Je te suis pas du tout et puis tu me gonfles. Tu as vu je suis vivant maintenant laisses moi tranquille avant que je t'encastre dans le mur pour me défouler sur toi. »

Je vis que ma réponse avez blessé Stiles mais il ne montra rien. Apparemment il est comme moi il cache ses sentiments et ses émotions mais pourquoi?

« Désolé » lui dis-je doucement sa réaction suivante fut de la peur. « Pourquoi je sens de la peur à chaque fois que je te parle c'est troublant et flatteur pour moi. Mais tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacer par moi. »

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ou alors je refusé de croire à ce que je pensais dans un coin de ma tête. Il me regarda et me dit « Tu me menaces tout le temps, me frappe sans arrêt et dès que j'essaye de te tendre la main pour te décoincer de ton asociabilité tu me grognes dessus et me blesse. Tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse et un idiot je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venu. Ne m'approche plus jamais ou je te promets que je te fous en prison et m'arrange pour que tu y restes. »

« Vas y essaye Stiles. » lui claque-je des dents.

Il me lança un regard noir et je le vis partir en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violement et j'entendis le moteur de sa voiture démarrer. Je surveillais qu'il s'en aille bien et fut presque choquer de l'entendre pleurer comme une fillette.

_Voila la fin oui mon Derek est un peu salop là j'avoue mais il va devenir un poils plus tendre dans les prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour le retard mon ordi avait décidé de me bouder et de ne plus marcher mais grâce à Derek il remarche. Les menaces de mort ça fait effet même sur les machines je ne le savais pas. De plus avec la fac et le boulot plus mon « Derek » à chérir j'ai plus de temps mais je pense qu'au moins une fois par semaine vous aurez la suite d'une de mes deux fictions en cours l'autre et en suspend pour l'instant volontairement mais plus tard je la reprendrais à fond._

Je me levai en grognant puis décidant de me faire pardonner à ma manière bien sur au près de Stiles. J'ai été cruelle avec lui à cause de cette Kate. Si je n'avais pas eu cette mauvaise rencontre surement que je pourrais éventuellement mais pas sur être proche de Stiles. Toutes ces questions me donnèrent un mal de crane qui me donnait envie de défoncer les murs qui m'entouraient mais je préférais m'entrainer plutôt que d'aller le voir aujourd'hui. J'irais plus tard quand j'aurais l'envie.

Plusieurs jours passèrent puis je repris ma chasse à l'alpha mais la seule piste que j'avais me conduit chez le vétérinaire. Le chef de Scott pure coïncidence pensais-je. Scott me trouva entrain de torturer son patron et me dissuada de continuer alors je lui expliquai mon résonnement mais pour lui ça ne pouvait pas être le vétérinaire l'alpha.

Il me donna une nouvelle piste que je suivis avec réticence mais en gardant mon suspect dans ma voiture. Je partis donc rejoindre Scott qui était avec l'autre idiot de Stiles. Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusé pour mon comportement d'il ya quelque jours. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de cette nuit à part que l'alpha m'avait attaqué par derrière et que Scott m'avait fait accusé pour donner une excuse du meurtre du concierge du lycée et pour tout les autres crimes de la soirée.

Un soir alors que je fuyais une course poursuite à cause des jeunes. J'avais pu appeler Scott et Stiles pour qu'ils fassent diversion avec ma voiture pour duper les Argent. Alors que je couru dans une ruelle, les flics me lancèrent leur chien que je fis fuir avec mon grognement de loup. J'étais coincé dans une ruelle les chasseurs me tirais dessus. Scott arriva avec ma voiture ouvrit la côté passager et je couru de toute mes forces pour arriver indemne dans ma voiture. Scott démarra rapidement et nous pûmes prendre la fuite. Stiles me sortait tout un tas d'âneries que je n'écoutais pas vraiment mais malgré moi j'y répondais la plus froidement possible.

Le lendemain, Je décidai d'aller chez Stiles pour lui demander un service. Je profitais d'un moment ou il partit de la chambre pour y entrer et me planqua derrière la porte de sa chambre pour l'y attendre. Il arriva s'installa sur son ordinateur et se retourna en me disant.

« Yo De.. Derek mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici... » Il fut coupé par mon signe de la main lui indiquant que son père était dans le coin. Il se précipita pour parler avec son père qui le félicitait de pouvoir enfin jouer au lacrosse la semaine prochaine.

Quand il rentra je le plaquai contre sa porte mon visage très proche du sien et je lui dis. « Si tu dis quoi que ce soit.. » Je fus coupé dans ma phrase par Stiles qui me dit

«Papa, Derek Hale est dans ma chambre prends ton flingue. C'est toi le fugitif, on est chez moi alors tu suis mes règles mon pote. »

Je lui remis sa veste en place en signe d'accord et il en vit de même je ne put m'empêcher de le narguer lui créant une frayeur. Il me raconta l'histoire du message qu'avait reçu Allison de la part de Scott alors que celui-ci n'avait rien envoyé vu qu'il fuyait l'alpha avec lui.

« Ya un moyen de localiser qui l'a envoyé et d'où? »

« Oui c'est possible mais moi je ne sais pas le faire alors que Danny mon binôme de chimie oui. »

Je m'en fou qu'il s soit gay pourquoi il me le dit, pensais-je puis le voyant me détailler je compris ce qu'il voulait faire. « Stiles je te préviens si tu me fais faire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant je t'arrache ta jolie petite tête. »

« Ma jolie petite tête, eh bah ça du être dure pour toi de faire se compliment ça ta pas trop arraché la gorge. »

Je me levai le plaquai contre le mur mes lèvres étaient encore plus proche des siennes mais je ne fis que le menacer une fois de plus à contre cœur. Ma bouche ne voulais pas faire ce que je voulais faire ça m'énervait. Je le relâchai car j'entendis sa porte d'entré s'ouvrir avec une personne qui l'appelait. Avant de partir il me donna un bouquin sur la lycanthropie me donna une chaise et sans m'en rendre compte quand il se tourna pour partir à l'encontre de Danny je me surpris à lui mettre la main aux fesses le pire c'est qu'il se retourna et j'avais un sourire triomphant sur mon visage. Je m'assis sans le regarder et fis semblant de feuilleter le livre.

Il revint quelques secondes après au côté de son amis qui me dévisageait, je le sentais sans utilisé ma vue. Stiles qui n'étant pas d'une grande malice ne tourna pas autour du pot lança le sujet puis renchéri avec le casier judiciaire du lycéen. Celui-ci se défendit et lança qu'il voulait réviser sa chimie et rien d'autre. Stiles contrarié ce mis à pianoter sur son ordinateur alors que certains trucs me faisait rire dans se livre idiot. Il y avait tellement d'idioties que je comprenais pourquoi Stiles me posait autant de question aussi idiotes.

Alors que les deux jeunes adolescents allaient commencer à travailler, Danny fit une réflexion à Stiles sur qui j'étais. Il lui dit que j'étais son cousin Miguel. Non mais j'ai une tête de latino pour m'appeler comme ça de plus Danny rajouta et qu'il y avait sur mon t-shirt du sang. Je baissai les yeux sur mon ouvrage avec une envie de coller la tête de Stiles contre le mur. Je l'entendis me parler je levai les yeux du livre et le dévisagea à sa réplique.

« Eh Miguel je t'ai dis que tu pouvais prendre un de mes t-shirts. » Je le vis me montrer du regard sa commode.

Je me levai avec rage me déshabilla et chercha un t-shirt le premier que je pris étais bien trop petit.

« Stiles ton t-shirt trop petit. » Dis-je avec un accent espagnol. Je vis tout comme Stiles que Danny me dévorait des yeux si seulement Stiles pouvait être moins débile et me laisser l'embrasser. Je pris un autre t-shirt qui m'allait un peu en taille mais ne m'allait pas en apparence toutes ces rayures, je vis Stiles bien s'amuser je lui lançais des regards menaçant mais il jouait bien je le laissais profiter. Danny fit comme commentaire que se t-shirt s'était pas ma couleur. Pendant que j'en cherchais un autre, Stiles tentait de le convaincre. « Stiles, tous trop petits. »

Danny céda surement du fait que je sois un mec bien bâti faut l'avouer et le regard de Stiles était rempli de jalousie et de colère en voyant Danny me regarder je trouvai un t-shirt gris que j'enfilai en toute vitesse. Danny trouva d'où était partit le sms c'était de l'hôpital de la ville.

Une fois fait cette recherche, Danny et Stiles fit leur devoirs je lisais dans mon coin et alors que je voulais m'absenter et partir de cette maison Stiles me retenait sous le regard inquisiteur de son binôme.

Une fois les devoirs fini, je demandai asile à Stiles. Il accepta à mon plus grand étonnement et plaisir surtout mais je ne le montrai pas. Quand vint le soir on était que tous les deux, son père était partit enquêté sur un incident dans une boutique vandalisé par des jeunes. Du coup Stiles nous cuisina un fantastique et gouteux repas. Je m'en suis délecté jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je me suis même surpris à le complimenté sur ses talents culinaire. Il crut que je me moquais encore de lui alors j'étais sincère pour une foi.

Il partit se doucher, quand vint mon tour je trouvais sur un tabouré une serviette, un boxer propre et un pyjama dans le cas où je le mettrais mais ça je pense que ça l'aurait fait rire, alors je me lavai et mis juste le boxer. En sortant de la salle de bain ses yeux me dévoraient je m'en amusais en faisant l'air de rien que je n'avais pas vu qu'il me regardait. Alors que je me tournai pour le toiser du regard une question me brula les lèvres et je savais qu'il allait devenir rouge et gêner mais cette question était un peu importante quand même. « Stiles dis moi je dors où sur le sol? Ou bien tu as une autre solution. » Je le vis rougir comme je m'y attendais et il me répondit

« Tu dors dans mon lit et moi j'irais… »

« Toi tu dors avec moi, t'inquiète je ne te boufferais pas enfin je vais essayer avec ton odeur appétissante qui me titille les narines. » Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?

Je ne savais pas mais j'avais lancé sans le vouloir un débat qui aurait du normalement faire parler Stiles mais je ne l'entendis plus de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'on se couche la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est

« Bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves Derek et garde ton boxer il vaut mieux. »

Une phrase si mignonne et amusante sortant de sa bouche en forme de cœur. Je lui répondis bonne nuit également et me tournai. On était dos contre dos c'était assez inconfortable mais c'était une situation provisoire donc moi je m'en accommoderais.

Durant la nuit je sentais Stiles qui bougeait partout et ses mains inconsciemment m'avaient attrapé et tirées vers lui du coup nos visages étaient extrêmement proches. Je ne sais pour quelle raison je me suis mis à l'embrasser ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de Stiles ça avait du le réveiller alors je fermai mes yeux et fis semblant de dormir. Et sentit qu'il s'était réveillé et il était affolé par notre proximité. Il se tourna et je fis comme lui je le tirai vers moi du coup mon tors était plaqué contre son dos et je senti que malgré la gêne il appréciait se contacte du coup recula même sa tête sur mon épaule surement pour se réchauffer les nuits étaient fraiches ses temps si.

_Fin de ce petit chapitre encore désolé pour l'attente. Qu'en pensez-vous?_


	4. Chapter 4

Je le contemplais ne pouvant me résoudre à dormir. Mes mains se baladées sur son ventre. Je le senti se tourner j'arrêtai mon geste, attendit qu'il cesse de gigoter, je vis avec ma vision nocturne qu'il souriait mais les battements de son cœur indiquaient qu'il dormait profondément. Il se blottit contre moi ma main droite étant dans son dos et l'autre sous le traversin sous ma tête. Ses jambes entrelacèrent les miennes et son visage était extrêmement proche du mien quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, je sentais la peur émaner de lui. Il devait surement faire un cauchemar. Il tremblait et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, je le rapprochai de moi afin de l'apaiser à ma manière. Il se réveilla en sursaut affolé et sentant ma présence, il se colla contre moi à nouveau en plaça sa tête dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir le parfum de son shampoing qui me rappelé celui de ma sœur. Je me risquai à lui demandé :

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, euh! Derek est ce que tu es tout nu? » Je sentis ton sang monté dans tes joues et te répondit.

« Tu connais la réponse, désolé je me sens à l'aise que comme ça pour dormir tu veux que je me le remette? »

« Ce n'est pas grave mais pourquoi on est si collé? »

« C'est toi qui t'es collé je te signale. Surement que ma présence ta rassuré. »

« Derek j'ai senti ton cœur tu me dis pas toute la vérité mais ça me va et ça te dérange pas que je sois sur toi? »

« Non tu peux rester tant que tu veux mais répètes le à qui que ce soit et je te promets que je t'écartèle. »

« Ok, alors je vais profiter un max. »

Je le sentis se coller contre moi se contact était si doux, je me surpris à embrasser son front.

« Tu viens de faire quoi là? »

« Je ne sais pas ton odeur m'attire sans que je me l'explique. » Lui grognais-je.

« Je vois on en reparlera plus tard si ça te dérange pas parce que là j'ai pas moyen de m'enfuir. »

« En effet, aller dors c'est un ordre. »

« Je dors pas sur commande »

« Tu veux parier? »

« Je dors à une condition »

« Stilessss »

« Aller soit cool juste un truc et promet je t'embête plus de la nuit. »

Je soupirai de découragement et me risqua à te demander ce que tu voulais.

« Je t'écoute »

« En fait euh comment dire… »

Je te senti bouger pour t'approcher de moi et d'instinct mes lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des tiennes comme pour répondre à te demande. Je sentais que j'aurais du refuser car tu allais m'enquiquiner avec ce baiser dès de lendemain. Je ne pus me résigner à retirer mes lèvres des tiennes et plaqua ma main contre ta nuque pour approfondir le contact. Je me risquai même à caresser tes lèvres avec ma langue te signalant que je voulais gouter à ta langue. Tu me laissas faire et sans demander mon reste je commençai à caresser ta langue avec la mienne puis le baiser devint plus langoureux. Je sentis ton pouls s'accélérer et ton anatomie se dresser contre moi. Je mis fin à se baiser à contre cœur sentant que tu commençais à manquer d'air je me mis à grogner de plaisir malgré tout.

« Satisfait? Bonne nuit maintenant et sans commentaire. »

« Merci Derek tu sais que mine de rien tu as un talent pour embrasser. »

Je grognais pour te signaler de te taire ce que tu fis et je m'endormis après ce grognement quelques minutes après avec un sourire amusé et satisfait, heureusement que tu ne me voyais pas.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit de voiture, celle du shérif Stilinski qui démarrait pour partir au poste. Je remarquais que tu étais toujours coller contre moi seulement tu te servais de mon tors comme d'un coussin. Je voulus me décoller de toi pour sortir du lit mais tu protestas en gémissant et en me serrant d'avantage contre toi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé d'habitude c'est moi qui proteste et te repousse. J'entendis des pas arrivé au coin de la rue.

« Scott » dis-je à haute vois ce qui réveilla Stiles, qui me regarda avant de sortir du lit en quatrième vitesse, me jeta mon boxer presque au visage en me disant de me dépêcher de l'enfiler.

« D'où tu me donnes des ordres microbe? »

« Derek tu me frapperas après ou me ferra ce que tu voudras enfin presque ce que tu voudras mais habille toi. Je ne veux pas que Scott nous vois comme ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas dès qu'il franchira la fenêtre je t'égorgerais à nouveau. »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que Scott entra par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je me levais puis vous dis « Je vous laisse je vais m'habiller ». Je sentis le regard de Stiles sur moi et je sentis aussi que c'était un regard assez vicieux et coquin. Ça m'étonna venant de lui.

Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude, puis en sortant je partis dans la cuisine me trouver quelque chose à manger. Je vis un mot sur la table, surement laisser par le shérif. Je le lis et fut choqué du contenu du mot.

« Stiles qui était la personne avec toi dans ton lit ?, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais invité quelqu'un et surtout me dire que tu dormais comme ça avec lui. »

« STILES TON PERE TA LAISSE UN MOT ET COMMENT DIRE CA VA BARDER POUR TON CUL. »

Je l'entendis courir dans l'escalier manquant de se tuer en loupant les quatre dernières marches. Il arriva à mon niveau pris le mot puis me lança un regard amusé avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle c'est plutôt alarmant. »

« C'est un vieux mot que j'ai sortit hier soir en rigolant avec mon père c'était une fois ou Scott était venu à la maison. On était petit et comment dire Scott avez eut peur à cause d'un film qu'on avait regardé du coup je lui avais dit de dormir à la maison mais il avait refusé de dormir sur le matelas du coup on a dormi ensemble. Tu t'en souviens Scott c'était trop marrant ».

« Euh ouai, le lendemain, ton père nous avez quand même bien hurlé dessus mais ensuite il avait prit tout nos films d'horreur pour les cacher mais tu les avais tous retrouver dans son armoire. »

« Trop bon ça et tu te souviens de la fois ou… »

« Je vais vous laisser vous me donner envie de vous frapper tellement que vous m'écœurez. » Je voulus partir mais Stiles me glissa furtivement un papier dans ma main quand je passais à proximité de lui. Je pris ma veste et sortit le temps que Scott et lui finisse de parler de leur passé idiot.

_Je vous mets la suite un jour plus tôt comme ça si je peux demain je vous mets le chapitre suivant de l'autre histoire mais va falloir que je l'écrive également. J'espère que vous aimez toujours pour ma part je préféré la seconde fiction « compromis » je sais pas pourquoi mais je bute pour écrire ces dernier temps j'ai pleins d'idées mais au finale j'écris des trucs qui n'ont rien avoir._


	5. Chapter 5

_Finalement ça serra la suite de cette fiction je bute trop sur l'autre donc je la mets en pause pour le moment et pour une certaine raison._

Une fois dehors j'étais agacé sans raison valable pourquoi les voir heureux m'avaient à ce point énervé. Je voulais hurler mais je devais être discret, après tout j'étais sensé être cacher c'est Stiles incognito.

Je pris le papier, que Stiles m'avait donné, je l'ouvris et découvrit un mot très mignon venant de lui. « Merci pour cette douce nuit, je garderais le secret ne t'inquiète pas mais je veux qu'on discute dès que tu serras ''plus calme''. ». Quand a-t-il eu le temps d'écrire ce mot ? Surement quand je me lavais. ''Plus calme'' ça ne dépend que de toi jeune homme.

Mon ventre me réclamait de la nourriture en abondance le plus rapidement possible je me résignai donc à retourner chez Stiles. En entrant il me regarda en souriant et me tendit une assiette tellement garni qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir au moins trois personnes normales mais pas un loup garou adulte. Je m'assis à la table, Scott m'observait manger et ça m'agacé je voulais lui faire une remarque mais la douce odeur de ce petit déjeuné me faisait trop salivé et me faisait tourner la tête. Je me surpris même en réclamé plus à Stiles en le menaçant de le tuer si il ne le faisait pas. Une fois prêt Stiles me resservit et je vidai mon assiette aussi vite que la première sous les yeux émerveillés de Stiles et le regard choqué de Scott.

« Je dois dire que ta cuisine c'est une tuerie Stilinski. Contente toi de se compliment je ne t'enferrais pas d'autre. »

« Oh mec mais sérieux il te nourrit et te loge et toi tu râles. Il te manque une case ce n'est pas … »

Je me levai d'un bon attrapai le cou de Scott et le plaqua contre un mur en m'étant transformé rapidement. Je l'entendis s'excuser à contre cœur et il me demandait de le relâcher ce que je fis avec un sentiment de fierté. « Vous avez pas cours ? »

« Euh, on est samedi Derek, c'est le week end. »

« Oh j'ai perdu la notion du temps fais chier. »

« Ne t'excuses pas ce n'est pas grave ça m'arrive à moi aussi rarement mais quelque fois. »

Je regardai Stiles me balancer cette réplique avec un sourire si provocant. J'ai cru que j'allais me lever pour lui fermer son clapet en l'embrassant mais Scott était là donc je ne fis que lui dire de la fermer comme d'habitude.

Au bout d'une heure Scott partit pour aller rejoindre sa Allison. Mais qu'il peut m'agacer, cette fille va lui briser le cœur et en faire une larve. Après avoir fermé la porte Stiles vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé et me sourit. « Pourquoi ce sourire effrayant ? »

« Tu as aimé mon repas, je m'en douté un peu mon père me bassine pour que je devienne cuisinier, mais ce n'est pas assez intellectuelle. »

« Oui j'ai même dévoré ton repas, je t'assure que tu as un don. Tu peux me cuisiner tous ce que tu veux je le mangerais avec plaisir. Et pour en revenir à un sujet moins amusant pour toi. Tu veux faire quoi comme métier dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas détective, médecin ou alors scientifique… trop de choix. »

« C'est sur qu'avec tes capacités de déduction sont effrayantes mais respectables. »

« Derek tu m'as fait deux compliments aujourd'hui je vais mourir ou tu deviens gentil ? Oh et puis merde embrasses moi ».

Je ne me fis pas prier je le pris par son t-shirt le rapprocha de moi leva avec mon doigt son visage et l'embrassant avec fougue. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le long de mon dos ainsi que mon corps qui en voulait plus. Il me hurlait de le faire mien. Je laissai mon corps dominé sur moi ce qui faisait apparaitre le loup je me transformai tout en continuant de l'embrasser le mordant de mes crocs sa langue.

Il coupa court à se baiser pour respirer mais aussi pour me fuir. Il était effrayé je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi c'est en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir que je le compris. « Désolé, t'inquiète je ne te tuerais pas. » Je repris ma forme humaine sous le regard interrogateur de mon hôte. « Désolé j'ai laissé le loup prendre le dessus ça ne se reproduira plus je t'en fais la promesse. »

« Ce n'est pas grave c'est juste que je pensais que tu allais m'envoyer boulé et me menacé de mort, ma réaction de fuir vient de là. Mais c'est que tu es un fougueux, je dois être surement mazo mais j'adore continue. »

« Tu es inconscient, mais d'accord je vais encore te choquer mais tu n'aurais pas du me chauffer comme tu l'as fait. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire. Cours très vite si je t'attrape tu vas être violement plaqué contre un mur puis la suite ton cerveau la déjà imaginé. » Je lui fis un grand sourire provocateur et vicieux à la fois mais il comprit le message.

Je l'observai partir en courant dans sa chambre en montant les marches par quatre. En arrivant dans sa chambre à mon tour je le vis en boxer sur son lit dans une position encore plus provocatrice. Il me narguait en plus il me tirait la langue comme un gamin en me disant « tout ça ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Je grognai de plaisir face à se petit humain si fragile en apparence. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu me ferais ça un jours et que tu étais aussi provocateur. »

« Il ya beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi Derek. »

« J'ai hâte de les découvrir dans ce cas. »

Je m'approchai de lui l'empêchant de pouvoir partir en le retenant de mes mains fermes. J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai à nouveau avec force et domination. Il voulait se débattre mais je n'en fis rien je le plaquai contre son lit l'immobilisant en me couchant sur lui. Il était couché les jambes légèrement écarté mes repliés sur sont lit. Alors que moi j'étais entre ses jambes couché sur lui en collant nos bassins et en le faisant frémir. J'emprisonnai ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

Il me souriait fièrement me disant d'aller toujours plus loin. Je libérai ses mains de mon emprise et commençai à laisser mes mains se balader sur son corps. Il frémissait à chaque contacte et sa température corporel s'élevait de plus en plus tout comme la mienne. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et m'enleva mon t-shirt je ne pus me retenir de lui dire. « Décidément tu l'aimes mon corps, rinces toi bien l'œil surtout. »

« Oh mais t'inquiète j'en profite, j'en savoure chaque miette. Derek prends moi maintenant je ne peux plus attendre.»

« Je compte te faire languir et regrettais, on ne me chauffe pas pour un simple câlin. »

« Tu es un méchant loup garou. »

« Et c'est un lutin des bois qui me dit ça. »

« D'où tu connais se surnom? »

« Tu es sur que tu veux en parler maintenant ? »

« Oui sinon tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher et ce n'est pas la peine de grogner tu n'auras rien. »

« Alors tout simplement la photo collé sur ton frigo, tu as un déguisement de quand tu étais petit, surement une pièce de théâtre, je suppose. »

« Correcte bon maintenant tu m'embrasses et tu ne t'arrêtes plus ou je me venge. »

« Avec joie ».

Je l'embrassai encore pendant que ma main passa dans son boxer. J'attrapai sa virilité et commençai à la caresser. Puis je t'enlevai ton boxer en te laissant nu comme un vers face à moi. Tu te jetas sur mon cou et me plaqua contre ton lit me réservant le même tour. Puis il commença à prendre mon entre jambes en bouche avec un sourire en coin je l'observais en haletant ce plaisir que pouvait procurer ces lèvres sur mon corps me dépassait.

Même Kate à l'époque où nous étions ensemble ne m'avais pas donné autant de plaisir.

Sa langue parcourait toute mon anatomie j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma partit loup mon regard avait déjà changé je le sentais. Mes griffes sortaient elles aussi lentement mais de plus en plus, menaçant de trancher la gorge de Stiles. Ma respiration s'accéléra d'avantage quand il s'arrêta de me lécher pour s'assoir sur mon entrejambe qui rentra en lui en lui déchirant ses entrailles. Je vis son expression se changer, une affreuse douleur le prenait mais il semblait y résister.

Il commença à gesticuler lentement sur moi pour s'habituer à cette intrusion soudaine dans son corps. Puis une fois habitué je laissai mes hormones et le loup prendre le dessus sur moi n'ayant plus la force de luttait tout mon corps se changea apparemment même mon entre jambe à ma grande surprise.

Stiles hurlait de douleurs mais aussi de plaisir je l'empoignai le fit être son dos contre le lit tout en restant en lui. Mes griffes se plantèrent dans sa chaire si tendre, au niveau de ses hanches. J'accélérai la cadence en poussant des râlements de plaisir je le mordis au niveau de sa clavicule, ça lui laissera une marque pour plusieurs jours même surement plusieurs semaines pensais-je mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Je l'embrassai encore une nouvelle fois mes crocs lui mordaient ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue si délicieuse. Je me sentis de plus en plus excité je pris son sexe d'une main et la massant au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Après quelques minutes nous jouîmes en même temps. Je poussai un dernier râlement avant de m'écrouler sur lui en reprenant ma forme humaine.

_Voila c'est un petit cadeau pour mes deux sœur préféré qui se reconnaitront surement^^ je vous adore. D'ailleurs le surnom de lutin des bois vient de l'une d'elle désolé de piquer ton terme ses pour vous dédicacer ses fictions. Prochain chapitre qui sort ça serra l'autre fiction car j'ai assez avancé sur celle-là pour pouvoir écrire un autre chapitre torride aussi sur l'autre fiction. Sur ce bonne pleine lune. Ah et avant que j'oublie merci Marie pour tes commentaire ainsi que mes chouchoutes de facebook. _


	6. Chapter 6

Quand je me réveillai, en milieu d'après midi, Stiles était blottit contre moi avec un grand sourire. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais mes besoins naturels eurent raisons de moi et je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps ainsi. Je me détachai à regret de mon amant l'entendant râler, mais je continuai puis sortit du lit complètement nu. Je pris mes affaires sur le sol partit dans la salle de bain et fit ce que j'avais à y faire.

En sortant je vis Stiles, qui était couché sur son lit, mais sur ces coudes me cherchant avec son air endormi.

« Je suis là et oui habillé pour ton plus grand déplaisir. Tu t'es assez bien rincer l'œil comme ça jeune homme. »

« Bonjour mon petit loup mal luné, j'ai droit à un bisou avant que je me lève ? Enfin, si j'arrive à me lever, tu m'as bien, comment dire amoché. »

« Je ne vois aucune marque, tu dois être parano. »

« Et ça c'est quoi ce gros suçon sur mon cou. Ses marques de griffes sur mon bassin. Et cette douleur affreuse à mon c... Enfin tu vois je ne vais pas finir ma phrase. »

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures et tu as oublié d'énumérer tes douces lèvres mordues. »

« C'est malin comment je vais faire pour pouvoir tout cacher et surtout m'assoir. »

« Tu as besoin de t'assoir le samedi, peut être pour faire semblant de faire tes devoirs qui sont déjà fait depuis deux mois c'est ça ? »

« Oui mais comment tu sais que j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs tu me surveilles depuis des mois ou quoi ? »

« Non je m'en doutais un peu. Un garçon aussi intelligent que toi qui n'écoute jamais en cours ou quasi jamais et qui s'ennuie tellement qu'il fait des recherches pour son meilleurs amis ou bien me vient en aide sous la menace. Je me disais bien qu'avec les notes que tu as-tu devais potasser chez toi avant.

« Ça c'est du discours jamais tu n'as autant parlé. »

Je me mis à lui grogner dessus, ça remarque était juste, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison me blessait.

« Ne le prends pas mal Derek, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. »

Stiles se leva et vint vers moi. Apparemment, il s'était habillé pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Il est mignon se petit humain mais je dois faire attention au mot que j'emploie sinon ça risque fort de me retomber dessus encore. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec se sourire pervers. Il doit avoir une idée en tête, je risque de m'en mordre les doigts.

« Derek je peux te demander un petit service »

Je l'aurais parié que vais-je pouvoir lui répondre, lui grogner dessus le plaquer contre un mur le menacer de mort ou bien l'embrasser. C'est vrai que tout est tentant aller magnes toi de répondre.

«Ça dépend ». Plus bref je n'aurais surement pas pus mieux faire félicitation Derek tu vas le faire fuir quoi que Stiles il est collant je ne risque pas de m'en détacher.

« Voila euh comment dire »

« Accouches Stilinski je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Laisses tombé je demanderais à Scott. »

« Aller dis le moi fais pas ton intéressant. »

« D'accord mais avant juste un truc qui va te mettre surement en rogne. »

« Je crains le pire vas y dis moi tout vite sans respirer. »

« En premier ce soir pour premier mon match tu viendras me voir, je sais que tu dois te cacher à cause de Scott qui a mis toute la région à ta recherche mais ça me ferrait plaisir. Et l'autre truc après le match je t'aide pour le sms de Scott vu qu'on sait d'où il a été envoyé. »

« Je veux bien venir mais à une seule condition et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Je t'écoute »

« On s'occupe d'abord du sms et ensuite on ira à ton match promis. »

Malheur je viens de faire une promesse à un gosse surtout à lui. Je risque de le regretter je le sens bien. Bon alors maintenant je l'embrasse j'en ai trop envie. Heureusement qu'il n'arrive pas à lire mes pensées. Je peux toujours le surprendre, c'est sur qu'avec le visage de glace que je lui montre, il ne sait pas que là j'ai encore envie de lui.

Je l'embrassai soudainement, le faisant sursauter, mais il s'agrippa à mon cou et me sauta dessus pour pouvoir m'embrasser à son tour plus passionnément.

J'entendis à nouveau Scott arrivait, je poussai Stiles contre le coin de sa porte, il comprit le message se détacha de moi et pris son air affolé qu'il jouait très bien si on faisait abstraction de ses battements de cœurs qui eux signifiaient excitation.

Voyant que Stiles était semi-nu, je le priai de s'habiller rapidement, son amis arriverait dans la minute. Il avait le temps au moins d'enfiler son pantalon et d'enfiler sa chemise déboutonnée. Je vis qu'il le fit puis se colla contre le mur pris ma main et se la plaqua sous la gorge avec un grand sourire il ferma les yeux et Scott rentra par la fenêtré et nous vit dans cette position.

« Derek relâches-le je sais qu'il peut parfois dire des trucs idiots mais il est intelligent. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu sois aussi énervé ? »

« Il voulait que je l'aide à se muscler et il ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas que ça affaire je m'en fou de son physique. »

« Ah ça si tu veux Stiles je peux t'aider. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te faire un corps d'athlète. »

« Euh juste un peu tu sais histoire d'avoir de joli forme en plus de ma belle gueule. »

Il me regarda et me murmura en passant au niveau de mes oreilles « je me vengerais tu peux en être certain. »

Scott n'avait rien entendu quel idiot et piètre loup garou heureusement. Je l'interrogeai sur sa seconde venu et il se trouvait qu'il venait pour chercher Stiles pour le match.

« J'accompagnerais Stiles moi-même on a un truc à faire lui et moi. »

« Ok ok ça roule. »

_Désolé encore pour l'attente ceci serra l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire mais j'ai un cadeau pour vous mon autre fiction cœur brisé sur Scott et Isaac il va s'y passer des choses qui pourrait vous plaire. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Cette fiction s'arrête donc au prochain chapitre qui serra un chapitre un peu comment dire descriptif surtout. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction lisez la bien en entière. Un grand merci pour tout vos commentaire j'espère avoir pu répondre à tout le monde et comme toujours merci Mari. Mais surtout merci à mes deux sœur préféré qui m'ont remonté le moral du à un petit souci personnel. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir. _

Scott repartit par la fenêtre me laissant avec Stiles seul pour notre plus grand plaisir. Je le plaquai à nouveau contre le mur et l'embrassai avec une passion que je ne connaissais plus depuis fort longtemps. Après quelques minutes, il me repoussa pour respirer, il est vrais, qu'on devait se dépêcher, pour qu'il puisse jouer, enfin son tout premier match de lacrosse.

Il me regarda avec un regard très triste, j'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi il me faisait se regard, mais aussitôt, qu'il eut remarqué mon expression, il me fit un sourire pour cacher cette drôle de tristesse que je sentais dans son regard. Je gardai pour moi ce que je sentais de lui pour ne pas gâcher un autre petit moment de bonheur pour nous deux.

« On y va dans ta Jeep, il vaut mieux être discret et je peux pas dire que ma camaro le soit dans un hôpital. »

« Ok, vas y descend je prends mes clefs et mes affaire de lacrosse. »

Nous partîmes donc en direction de l'hôpital et Stiles tout le long n'arrêtait pas de jacasser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énervait affreusement, j'avais envie de le cogner contre un mur, mais bon vu qu'il conduisait, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un accident, ça retarderait nos plans de la soirée. Sur le chemin nous croisâmes son ami Danny qui était à la limite de me baver dessus, je retins mes grognements avec un tel acharnement que Stiles se mit à rire en m'appelant encore « Miguel ». Non mais franchement qui pourrait croire que je suis un latino et que Stiles a de la famille en Amérique Latine. Après un dernier échange de salutation avec Danny, nous reprîmes enfin la route pour l'hôpital. Une fois sur place j'expliquai mon plan à Stiles.

« Donc tu rentres dans l'hôpital le plus discrètement possible, tu vas au bureau de la mère de Scott et tu fouines dans son ordi ensuite tu vas essayer de trouver l'infirmière de mon oncle et demandes lui comment vas-t-il? »

« Ok chef »

Alors que j'allais pour l'embrasser, je me rappelais du moment avec Danny, et la colère me vint, donc je lui collai sa tête sur son volant. Il me regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sais pourquoi allez go. »

Stiles descendit du véhicule et je le vis partir en se frottant le front. J'ai du allé un peut fort tant pis je trouverais un moyen de me faire pardonner. Stiles m'appela et me dit qu'il n'y avait personne l'hôpital était vide même pas un malade ni médecin.

« Ce n'est pas possible trouve Jenny c'est l'infirmière de mon oncle. »

« Ya personne, ton oncle n'est pas là, il est partit. »

Je réalisai soudainement que l'alpha c'était mon oncle comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide.

« Vas-t-en Stiles sort de là maintenant, c'est lui l'alpha, vas-t-en tout de suite. »

J'entendis le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer, je sortis de la voiture en courant le plus vite possible. Stiles était complètement paniqué je le trouvais pris en sandwich entre l'infirmière et Peter.

Je frappai l'infirmière devant le regard plein de reconnaissance mais paniqué de Stiles.

« Ça ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, c'est mon infirmière. » Me dit mon oncle

« C'est une dangereuse psychopathe qui t'aide à tuer des gens » Lui répondis-je avec colère. Et je rajoutai en regardant Stiles. « Toi vas-t-en ».

Stiles se baissa contre le sol en disant « Oh non ! Oh merde ! ça recommence. »

« Tu crois que j'ai tué Laura intentionnellement ?, un membre de ma propre famille. »

Je me mis à grogner fort sur mon oncle en sortant mes crocs et mes griffes puis je lui sautais dessus. Il me plaqua sans aucune difficulté contre le mur au dessus de Stiles. Pourquoi restait-il là au lieu d'aller se mettre en sécurité ? Il se mit à décamper à quatre pattes quand je retombai au sol.

Mon oncle me prit par la gorge me soulevant du sol en me marmonnant que son esprit avait été brulé littéralement dans l'incendie. Me relâchant, je tombai au sol me relevai et lui répondit si il voulait qu'on lui pardonne en lui donnant un coup au visage. Alors, que j'allais le frapper une seconde foi, il contra mon coup en me griffant, puis me donnant un coup de pieds, qui me fit valser à quelques mètres de lui.

Il me sermonna sur état d'alpha que sa guérison fut lente. « Cellule par cellule » disait il. Je tentais de me relever et de le frapper mais je ne le touchais pas il contrait chacune de mes tentatives et me brisa mon poigné avant de me jeter au travers d'une fenêtre d'une pièce à côté. Je rampai au sol pour pouvoir permettre à Stiles de s'enfuir et à moi de guérir aussi de mes blessures.

Je n'avais plus de force j'étais complètement inutile comme un misérable humain. Je me sentais faible malgré mes entrainement intensif et la maîtrise de mon corps de loup, mais face à un alpha j'avais dans tout les cas aucune chance heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de meute sinon sa puissance aurait été encore plus grande et ma défaite encore plus vexante.

Une fois au niveau de la morgue, je me reposais contre une table d'autopsie pendant que mon oncle me dit

« Je voulais attendre un peu pour que ce soit plus théâtrale mais… quand on est aussi beau pourquoi attendre. » il se retourna en me regardant et me dit « Derek tu dois me laisser une chance de t'expliquer, après tout nous sommes de la même famille. »

J'étais dans une situation vraiment déplorable je suivis à contre cœur mon oncle jusqu'au vestiaire du terrain de lacrosse au lycée. Nous attendîmes que Scott soit seul pour couper la lumière, nous signalâmes notre position enfin surtout la mienne.

Et Scott me sermona je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que mon oncle faisait son intéressant en parlant de lui et ses connaissances. Il essayait d'enrôler Scott dans sa meute en lui disant qu'il ne serrait pas obligé de tuer Allison s'il le suivait.

Scott me regarda en me disant que j'étais du côté de Peter alors qu'il avait tué ma sœur. Je lui répondis que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mon oncle faisant encore son coq puis sortit ses griffes pour les planter dans la nuque de Scott qui venait de lui dire qu'il préférait être seul que de devenir un psychopathe comme mon oncle.

Le lendemain, mon oncle, me confia comme mission de trouver Jackson et de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie voir même le tuer éventuellement et je dois dire que je ne savais pas si il plaisantait ou pas quand il m'eut dis cela. Pendant ce temps lui essayerai de séduire la mère de Scott pour que celui-ci se rallie à sa cause.

Je trouvai donc Jackson dans les vestiaires, entrain de faire de la musculation et de se la péter, il écoutait de la musique très forte, pour mon ouïe fine de loup garou. J'éteins sa musique pour signaler qu'il n'est pas seul et sa réplique fut

« Qui c'est qui a éteint ? » dans un semblant de colère et en se dirigeant vers son poste.

Je lui répondis qu'on avait les mêmes goûts en musique, et j'en mis une que j'aimais particulièrement. Je le regardais avec un sourire sournois, puis je me levai et allai dans sa direction. Il me disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il tremblait comme une fillette, il était terrorisé. Je pris un malin plaisir à le casser mentalement en lui disant qu'il ne s'était pas passé une journée dans sa vie sans qu'il ait eu peur de quelque chose. Je lui fis la déclaration de mon oncle lui disant qu'il serrait l'un des notre uniquement pour qu'il me suive chez moi. Sur le chemin je pris le temps d'effacer tout mes sms et appelles pouvant me relier à Scott ou Stiles.

Une fois devant ma maison, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il transpirait comme un porc tellement qu'il était effrayé, et qu'il languissait de devenir l'un des nôtres. Je l'incitai à y rentrer, mais à chaque foi il sortait des anergies. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit dans un premier temps à me raconter qu'il connaissait cette maison qu'il avait vu en rêve. Puis il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas ce pourquoi il était venu, donc il se mit à pleurnicher comme une fillette pour que je ne le tue pas. Mais je me fis une joie de le critiquer et je fus interrompu par Scott qui se mit en colère et dis à Jackson de se casser.

Alors qu'on allait pour se battre nous fûmes interrompus par une flèche aveuglante. J'eus tout juste le temps de dire à Scott de protéger ses yeux, mon instinct protecteur surement, et la flèche explosa libérant une lumière aveuglante. Puis des coups de feu, Scott s'en pris quelques une, apparemment c'était des balles en argent fait d'aconit tue loup, la signature de Kate. Je le priai de partir loin d'ici pendant que je m'occuperais d'eux il partit. Je respirai un bon coup pour prendre sur moi, je me levai ouvrit la porte et la j'ai du perdre connaissance car je ne me souvins pas ce qu'il se

Je me réveillai enfermé dans une cave ou un souterrain du moins vu l'humidité et l'écho que je percevais ça ne pouvait être que ça. J'étais enchainer surement cette douce et charmant Kate qui avait du bien prendre du plaisir car j'étais tors nu, en plus des chaines j'avais une attache relier à une machine qui m'envoyait des décharges continuellement pas suffisamment fort pour que je reprenne forme humaine.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui me prévenais de l'arrivé de Kate je reconnaitrais cette odeur épicé entre mille. Elle n'était pas seul Allison, comme je l'avais prédis dans la jupe à sa tante. En ouvrant la porte je me mis à leur grogner dessus terrorisant la plus jeune et faisant rire la tante.

Allison semblait choqué de mon état, je fus torturé pour le plus grand plaisir de Kate, elle lui expliqua tout ce que sa famille savait sur nous. Puis Allison partit, elle avait besoin d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Kate elle restait avec moi et me torturait avec tout ce quelle trouvait des décharges, des coups, même des avances sexuelle. Tout ce qu'elle me disait me procurer une furieuse envie de la tuer mais avant de la torturer la faisant souffrir mille mort. Elle partit après quelques heures surement j'avais perdu la notion du temps, me laissant seul avec un autre psychopathe de la bande qui me tortura aussi à coup de décharge et de coups de poing.

J'entendis dans un moment ou je pouvais respirer tranquillement un hurlement celui de Scott. Je répondis à son appelle pour qu'il puisse me localisé et qu'il vienne m'aider à sortir de cette endroit sordide. Scott arriva plus tard dans la nuit me détachant un premier bras, il s'arrêta car l'acolyte de Kate, revint avec une batte de baseball pour me frapper. Je le regardai avec un air de défis et lui dis que j'avais invité un ami. Scott surgit derrière lui et l'assomma en l'envoyant contre un mur.

Il me monta un papier qu'il avait trouvé chez son patron, un animal qui avait la marque de notre famille griffée sur sa chaire. Je me détachai et lui dis que j'acceptais de l'aider. Nous allâmes jusqu'à ma demeure et je lui dis que ça avait été trop facile de venir jusqu'ici sans aucun obstacle que ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Il me répondit que ça avait été tout sauf facile de venir me secourir.

Je me pris un flèche dans l'épaule, me faisant tomber, alors que je tentais de me relever j'en pris une seconde dans la jambe me faisant à nouveau m'écrouler au sol. « Protège tes yeux » hurlais-je à Scott, mais il regarda la flèche s'écraser contre l'arbre, de ce fait, il fut aveuglé.

Je me débarrai des flèches, me relevai pris Scott et on s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible vers ma maison. Je tombai à nouveau au sol tellement que la douleur était insoutenable et je dis à Scott de s'enfuir mais étant à moitié aveugle il ne bougea pas. Kate me tira une balle dans l'épaule, manquant de peu mon cœur, du fait que je m'étais déplacé légèrement.

Je repris conscience une minutes après Peter était dans mon salon donc j'entrais derrière Scott qui pria sa copine de partir et nous nous transformâmes pour combattre mon oncle. Il nous mit une pâté monstrueuse, Scott s'emblait s'en sortir mieux que moi malgré tous les coups qu'on pouvait lui mettre à deux il ne reculait pas.

J'entendis une voiture arrivé, alors que j'étais encore écrasé contre le sol, et à l'odeur je sus que c'était Stiles, mon Stiles, qui venait à notre secours. Décidément cet humain il a de la ressource il a pu se souvenir de la composition des bombes inflammable de la rouquine.

J'entendis deux flacon se brisé sur Peter, je sortis, et me dirigea vers son corps carbonisé, mais toujours vivant pour l'achever. Scott tentais de me retenir, mais en vains, la colère était trop grande pour que je le laisse le tuer à ma place de plus ça allait me permettre de devenir l'alpha. Après un dernier commentaire de Peter, je lui sectionnai l'artère carotide et il se vida de son sang et mourut. Je sentis une immense puissance m'envahir d'un coup. Je me relevai regarda Scott dans les yeux et lui dis « c'est moi l'alpha désormais. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jackson vint me voir pour que je le transforme, je le mordis à contre cœur et jeta son corps dans une contré lointaine.

Je reçu par la suite un sms de Stiles qui me demandais si j'allais bien, je lui dis que oui et que pour le moment il valait mieux mettre un terme à notre relation mais qu'il serrait toujours présent dans mon cœur. « Donnes moi du temps petit lutin des bois. » Je ne reçu aucun réponse de sa part, me sentant mal de faire souffrir la seule personne que je pouvais aimer et qui m'aimait vraiment, mais je devais apprendre à maitriser mes nouveaux pouvoir si je ne voulais pas le tuer involontairement. Il comprendra j'espère.

_Voila la fin prématuré de cette fiction, mais ne soyez pas triste la suite de cette fiction c'est cœur brisé, qui est basé à la base sur Scott et Isaac. Et oui ces deux fictions sont liées. Oui j'avoue que les indices n'étaient pas tellement d'une grande aide mais vous savez que je suis un sadique qui aime vous faire réfléchir d'où la fin de chapitre sadique de l'autre histoire. Voila sur ce je dois commençais à rédiger le nouveau chapitre de l'autre fiction j'ai toutes les idées mais je devais finir cette fiction avant car sinon j'allais donner des trucs en rapport avec cette fin là et vous auriez été trop perdu. _


End file.
